Daily
by L-11ri
Summary: Keseharian seorang Eren yang dikelilingi orang-orang yang mengincar bokongnya /gagitu


Title: **Daily**

Pairing: **MultiPair, Harem**

Fandom: **Shingeki no Kyojin**

Warning: (maybe, I tried not to) **OOC, Boy x Boy, Slash Pair, cenderung drabble, beberapa Parodi**

Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

Senin alias Monday alias Monsterday alias hari pertama dalam satu minggu, hari paling menyebalkan—setidaknya begitulah pikir Eren Jaeger. Ia menguap, ngantuk setelah semalaman bergadang menamatkan Visual Novel berjudul _Pembunuhan Dramatis_ dengan menyelesaikan semua rute.

"Pagi Eren!"

"Oh, Armin," Eren menguap—lagi. Kantung mata jelas terlihat meski Eren sudah berusaha menyamarkannya dengan mengenakan kacamata berbingkai tebal.

"Kau main game lagi ya?" sahabatnya, Armin Arlelt, menyipitkan mata. Sudah beberapa kali ia menyuruh Eren untuk berhenti bergadang. Ingat, tugas dari guru itu banyak, selain itu Eren termasuk anak yang aktif dalam kegiatan non akademisnya. Apajadinya kalau ia tiba-tiba pingsan?

"Yah, Cuma namatin dikit kok"

Iris biru laut itu berputar searah jarum jam, surai emas miliknya bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak habis pikir sama teman sepermainannya ini. Sebegitu ramenya kah bermain game? Dan yang mengherankan adalah Eren bisa menempati posisi ke lima seangkatan dalam setiap ujian.

"Hari ini upacara loh, dan kebetulan cuaca hari ini cukup panas. Awas pingsan"

Eren mengangguk. Ia mengambil topi lalu mengenakannya. Bersama Armin, ia berjalan menuju lapangan. Beberapa panggilan dilakukan guru agar siswa cepat berkumpul dilapangan untuk upacara.

.

Seperti kata Armin, cuaca hari ini panas. Padahal masih pagi, namun matahari bersinar terik. Ah, ia menyesal bergadang. Rasa pusing yang menyengat benar-benar menyebalkan. Apalagi ia juga belum sempat sarapan.

Kurang tidur, dijemur saat cuaca memungkinkan untuk merubah air menjadi uap, perut kosong minta diisi, ditambah lagi pidato dari pembina upacara sungguh panjang.

Eren memijit kening, berusaha 'memakan' udara. Rasa mual mulai menyerang diiringi pusing yang bagai menghujam otak. Pandangan mulai kabur, tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh.

Pasukan(?) medis ternyata tidak begitu sigap. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ketika medis sudah sampai, Eren telah diangkat layaknya karung beras oleh seorang pria. Bukan siswa pastinya.

"Biar aku yang membawanya ke UKS. Kalian bersiaga saja disini"

Medis mengangguk. Buru-buru mereka kembali ke posisinya masing-masing.

.

Hidungnya menangkap bau alkohol. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka mata. Mengerjap beberapa kali—berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Terlihat sosok berjas putih yang duduk memunggungi dirinya. Eren melirik kanan dan kiri, bertanya-tanya ia berada dimana.

—UKS.

"Sudah bangun, Jaeger?"

"Uh... _Sir_ Erwin?"

"Kau pingsan saat upacara tadi. Kurang tidur dan perut kosong, benar?"

Eren mengangguk. Tak ada gunanya berbohong pada dokter UKS. "Bergadang lagi?"

Sekali lagi ia mengangguk. Kaki menggantung disisi tempat tidur. "Jaga tubuhmu, nak. Seminggu lagi UAS kan? Awas posisimu direnggut oleh Kirschtein"

"Tidak akan, _Sir_"

Erwin tersenyum. Ia mendekati Eren lalu mengecup keningnya. "Aku tahu. Tapi banyak-banyaklah istirahat. Jangan keseringan main game"

Sosok dokter UKS tersebut kemudian melenggang. Meninggalkan Eren yang terbengong-bengong seraya menyentuh keningnya—dimana Erwin menciumnya. "_Sir_ Erwin kenapa sih?"

Mengangkat bahu—tak mau tahu dan tak lagi peduli, ia menuju kelas.

Koridor sepi, para siswa sudah mulai belajar. Eren terlambat. Ia mempercepat langkah, tak ingin ketinggalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Maaf terlambar, _Sir_ Levi"

"Cepat duduk"

.

Pelajaran seni rupa sama sekali bukan keahlian Eren. Ia mungkin suka nonton anime, suka baca komik, dan senang bermain game. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyukai perihal gambar menggambar dan semua yang berhubungan dengan seni rupa.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mikasa Ackerman—teman sekelas Eren. Mikasa, sangat jago disemua bidang. Namun, yang paling dikuasainya adalah seni. Imajinasinya melimpah, ia berani menorehkan paduan warna yang berbeda pada kanvasnya.

"Eren, aku ingin melukismu"

"Minggu kemarin sudahkan?"

Mikasa terdiam, berusaha membujuk Eren agar mau ia lukis lagi. "Aku mau mencoba gaya lukis yang baru"

"Ti—" "Akan kutraktir Hamburger Keju dari _McRonald_!"

Eren memiringkan kepalanya. Berusaha menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah"

Hamburger Keju adalah favorit Eren. Ia bahkan pernah memendam rasa dendam kepada anak kecil yang pernah menendang bola dan menjatuhkan hamburger keju miliknya. Apalagi hamburger keju McRonald bisa dibilang mahal untuk anak sekolahan. Siapa yang mau membuang kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hamburger keju secara gratis. Kau pasti bercanda.

"Lepas bajumu, Eren"

"Baik—hah?!" Eren menatap Mikasa tak percaya. Selama ini ia tak pernah disuruh jadi model telanjang oleh sohibnya ini. Wajar bila ia kaget. "Aku tak mau jadi model telanjang Mikasa"

"Maksudku buka atasannya saja. Tapi kalau kau mau buka semuanya bo—"

"Nggak!"

Mikasa menghela nafas. Untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa sabar dengan bagian atas. Mungkin selanjutnya ia akan mencoba modus baru dan membuat Eren menanggalkan seluruh bajunya?

Ah, Mikasa sangat ingin memerangkap sosok Eren dalam lukisannya. Mengabadikannya.

.

"Selamat siang, _Sir_ Levi"

Levi Ackerman, guru mata pelajaran matematika di tempat Eren menuntut ilmu. Wajah yang selalu berekspresi datar tersebut melirik murid tersayangnya dari atas hingga bawah. Penampilan yang tidak buruk, pikirnya.

Eren diusianya yang masih tergolong dini, sudah bekerja paruh waktu. Disebuah rental film. Dan levi adalah pelanggan setia. "Mengembalikan? Atau mau meminjam?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Levi mengeluarkan beberapa video yang tempo hari sempat ia pinjam. Tangan-tanga Eren sudah terlatih, ia men_scan_ barcode pada sampul video dan menginputnya kedalam computer. "Mau meminjam lagi?"

Levi terdiam, ia nampak berpikir. "Aku mau meminjammu, bocah"

"Hah?"

"Kapan selesai?"

"Uh.. sejam lagi harusnya _shift_ku selesai"

"Kutunggu di kafe depan"

Agaknya gugup juga bertemu guru yang setiap hari mengajarnya di luar sekolah. Apalagi guru itu tergolong tampan dan populer dikalangan siswi. Tidak, bukan masalah tampan atau tidaknya. Tapi Levi adalah wali kelas Eren juga. Kalau bertemu diluar sekolah, Eren waswas apakah Levi akan membahas mengenai perilakunya yang bisa dibilang sering tertidur dalam kelas atau karena terkadang ia membolos. Ah, Eren waswas.

"Maaf menunggu"

Levi menyesap teh hitamnya kala Eren datang. Eren gugup. Ia lebih memilih memilin ujung kemejanya daripada harus menatap Levi. "Um, _Sir_..."

"Panggil Levi saja"

"Apa? Tidak tidak! Itu tidak sopan, _Sir_"

Keheningan kembali menghampiri. Eren tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk memecah suasana hening yang agaknya _awkward_ ini. Pelayan yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang, berbisik-bisik tak jelas. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Nampaknya bukan hal yang baik mengingat tatapan tajam mereka.

Bukan, sebenarnya tatapan pelayan sama sekali tidak tajam, malah itu tatapan seseorang yang baru saja di'asupi' oleh makanan favoritnya. Hanya saja Eren salah mengartikan tatapan itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Anda memanggilku kesini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Hah?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja"

—Eren gagal paham.

.

Eren itu kalau sama orang yang lebih tua, sikapnya takut-takut. Tapi kalau sama anak-anak sebayanya, dia tergolong songong. Terbukti dengan sosok Jean, teman sekaligus rivalnya. Keduanya saling bertolak belakang. Mereka selalu berkompetensi dalam semua bidang, termasuk dalam hal-hal paling tidak penting seperti berebut mendapatkan makan siang.

Jean membenci Eren.

Dan Eren membenci Jean.

Untuk satu hal ini mereka sepakat.

Namun, persaingan yang telah berlangsung lama ini, membuat Jean melihat Eren dengan cara yang berbeda. Mereka masih sering bertengkar, tapi hei, pernahkah kalian mendengar bahwa orang yang selalu mengajak seseorang bertengkar sebenarnya menyukai orang itu?

Ya, mau tak mau Jean harus mengakui bahwa Eren adalah sosok yang istimewa. Teman, rival, dan juga objek romantismenya.

Dan Eren tak pernah sekalipun menyadari perasaan Jean.

Apa ya reaksi Eren bila ia mengetahui bahwa Jean menyukainya?

.

Botak plontos, tinggi dibawah rata-rata, asal ceplas-ceplos, penakut, itulah Connie Springer. Sering diejek FA alias Forever Alone oleh sahabat masa kecilnya, Sasha Brauss. Tak disangka kini telah menemukan musim seminya.

Bermula dari bangun kesiangan. Klasik dan komikal sebenarnya. Bertabrakan dipersimpangan dan saling terjatuh. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin itu sebutannya.

Suara rintihan kala bokongnya menghepas aspal jalanan, surai coklat yang bergoyang kiri dan kanan, iris hijau yang seperti menyedot segala udara disekitarnya.

Connie terkejut, dadanya sesak, berusaha mengambil oksigen yang mendadak menipis. Oh, ia belum ingin mati sekarang.

"Cih, dasar botak! Kalau jalan pake mata dong!"

—oh, mulutnya kasar. Tapi tak mengurangi estetika keindahan sang pemuda.

"Lah, jalan kan make kaki. Sejak kapan jalan pake mata?"

Pria itu menggeram. "Terserahlah!" berdiri dan berlalu dari hadapan Connie.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Connie baru menyadari sosok yang menyita pikirannya sejak insiden itu. Eren Jaeger.

"Hey, manis. Siap-siap kutahan hatimu, sayang," gumam Connie. Ia mengedip genit saat bertatap muka lagi dengan Eren.

Eren merinding. Kabur menjauhi Connie dan berharap si botak menghilang.

.

Eren tak pernah menyadari bahwa dirinya diincar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Armin, Mikasa, Connie, bahkan guru UKS, Sir Erwin dan guru matematikanya, Sir Levi.

Dirinya tidak peka akan modus yang dilancarkan para calon seme. Akankah hari dimana ia akan menyadari arti dari modus-modus tersebut akan tiba? Ataukah, Eren akan menemukan tambatan hati yang lain?

Siapa yang tahu permainan takdir?

**A/N :**

Diakhiri dengan tidak elitnya. Oke, maaf kalo endingnya amat sangat tidak elit. Yah, emang sejak awal pengen diakhiri dengan tanda tanya sih #digampar wkwk

Maaf kalo disini para tokoh cenderung OOC


End file.
